AN ICY ORGANIZATION
by OokamiLover19
Summary: The last two Ice Users are running amuck with the Akatsuki. After two years with the organization, they are finally being sent out on missions. What could possibly go wrong when a conversation is overheard by the Kazekage and the two supposed KIA shinobi are recognized. Will they be pursued or accepted? Only time can tell. PLEASE READ! Dedicated to my Yūjin OC X Hinata; OC X Gaara
1. Trust for Missions

"Yo, Chii, get out of there! Your taking too long!" Hidan yelled banging on the bathroom door. "We don't have all day to wait for some bitch!"

The door opened and a very pissed off 18 year old girl with waist length black, red streaked hair that was wet and she had a black towel wrapped around her. She growled and lunged at him and punched him the the face. He stumbled back clutching his nose then hunched over as she kneed him in the gut before walking back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I thought that you would have learned by now not to yell at her when she's getting dressed," a stoic voice came down the halls and Hidan turned and saw the older brother of Chii, who had black hair tipped with gold. His broad shoulders were hidden under the akatsuki cloak and the scar on his left cheek seemed to pop out more in the candle light. His dark hazel eyes made him cringe. He walked closer and Hidan straightened painfully and reset his nose.

"Samuru Abare..." Hidan stammered. "Kakuzu and I are leaving soon."

"So use one of the other bathrooms. If you run, you'll make it," the boy growled.

"How is it that you and Chii have seen the same shit but your attitudes are completely opposite?" Hidan growled.

"You people don't have the right to be questioning our past," he growled and Hidan squeaked then ran down the hall.

"You didn't have to scare him," Chii came out of the bathroom with her hair dry and up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a cut off jean skirt that went to mid thigh and had on fishnet leggings on underneath. She wore a black halter top that tied around her neck and bared her upper back. She pulled on her akatsuki cloak then picked up her pajamas and came out of the bathroom.

"They're annoying, why are we staying here?"

"Because we have no where else to go and the five nations think we're KIA. Our village and family dead because of our Kekkei Genkai got out of our control," she sighed as they walked down to the room they slept in.

"Who knew that controlling ice would be so difficult?" he huffed as he sat on the couch and Chii laughed at him.

"Did we get a mission yet?" Chii asked as she slid on her knee high leather boots.

"Pein doesn't exactly trust us yet."

"Of course not," she snorted. "We've only been her for two years. How many more years will it take for him to get his corpsed ass up and deal with his own problems?"

"Pein won't like hearing you talk about him so vulgarly," Black Zetsu spoke as they appeared in the room.

"What, it's the truth," Chii snapped. "He's a fucking zombie!"

"Chii." a crude voice growled then Pein entered the room.

"What is our room a party room or something?" she snapped and got slapped. She looked at Pein through narrowed eyes and he was glaring at her.

"Chii, calm down," Samuru spoke as he stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and sighed but growled at Pein again.

"I have a intel mission for you two," Pein spoke calmly, but he still narrowed his eyes at Chii. "You are going to the Land of Wind and study the former one-tailed jinchuuriki. I need to know if he is still a threat to our plans. Find out his connections with the nine-tailed jinchuuriki. No cloaks, they'll kill you on the spot if the realize your akatsuki."

"I wonder why," Chii snapped. "You don't seem to understand how to stay off the radar."

"I would give this mission to someone else but you two are considered KIA and no one knows that your akatsuki. Your the best for this mission. Be glad I'm letting you out but don't think you're getting a free card. Zestu will be watching you."

Chii rolled her eyes and slid off the black cloak and hung it in the closet. Samuru did the same then the grabbed their weapons and pouch of scrolls then walked past Pein and Zetsu and headed to the entrance of the hide out. They snuck through the small crack in the mountain then headed southeast to Sunagakure, gathering chakra to their feet to let them go faster and jump through the trees easily.

...

...

...

...

Ohayo readers! This story was requested by one of my bestfriends. I blame most of my vulgar attitude and perverted mind to him. He is the best! Haha LeRoy don't kill me!

Please review.


	2. Never Forget

I do not own anything except Samuru, Chii and the Village Hidden in Blaze

* * *

On the land between the land of Fire and Wind, there was a battle about to rage. Nako, leader of a small village on the unnamed land and father to Chii and Samuru, let their village shinobi to the desert where the battle would be. They wanted to try to prevent the battle even though they had no hope of success. The fouteen year old Samuru to his left and his thirteen year old daughter stood to the right of Nako as they saw the two nations on their way. Several shinobi came towards Nako and he walked out to meet them, his children flanking him, ready to attack if they were going to trick them.

"Nako of the southern clans, why are you here?" a shinobi of the leaf spoke.

"We came to try and stop this battle. Why are you wanting to fight anyway, can you not decided matters politically?" Nako asked.

"Our opinions do not concern you and children," a sand shinobi snapped and started to draw a kunai when Chii moved and used her sand to take the weapon. "What the...?"

"We do not want a battle on our land," Nako spoke, holding a warning in his voice.

"This is no man's land, you cannot tell us what to do. How do you have an ice user?" the second sand shinobi snapped.

"The techniques we have within our ranks do not concern you. Just let me warn you now, we many not have as many as you but we can defeat you if we need to," Nako spoke, signaling to his children to move back to the ranks.

"Let it be war then," the other leaf shinobi growled and the returned to their ranks.

"Chii, take the sand, Samuru take the leaf. Release your twin dragon blizzard jutsu," Nako spoke as he reached them.

"Snake - rat - dragon - monkey - tiger - dog. Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard!" the two children spoke and activated the jutsu.

Sand started to swirl around and turned into a tornado and turned to ice. Two dragons appeared from each tordando and the children directed them into the two nations. All that were hit by the dragons got thrown around and killed as the dragons breathed ice fire. The others around the children activated their own jutsus and the battle went underway. Fire, water, lightening, earth, wind, and the ice elements tore through the ranks of the Leaf and Sand as they started running forward meeting each other. Samuru stayed near Nako and Chii ran into the sand ranks, forcing her dragons to move faster and she jumped onto the head of one of them and started inflicting more damage than before.

Chii knew that Samuru was getting weary and moved the dragon she was on to the Leaf as the other two dragons disappeared. His chakra was wavering on the edge of losing control. She heard screams as she lowered her dragon so that her was flying through the ranks and people saw her.

Something pierced through her shoulder and the two dragons disappeared and she felt all her chakra scramble up from the attack. She was thrown to the ground and several shinobi tied her down then she was lifted back into the air, each of her himbs tied by a rope and she felt the chakra of several people holding her up as several whips met her back. When she opened her eyes, she saw her friends and family looking at her in horror. Samuru's face narrowed and Chii started struggling. He was surrounded by comrades and was about to loose control.

A scream pierced the air and all the smaller fights stopped to figure out what was going on and then Samuru let out another scream and released the Shattering Ice Spears and everyone within 200 yards of him was killed instantly. Ice came around the cage Chii was in and it was pulled apart then wrapped around Chii and brought her back to the ground then the sand and leaf shinobi were retreating in their few numbers.

Samuru started shaking from the sudden loss of control as he pulled Chii onto his back so she didn't have any extra pain and then headed back towards the village was. Samuru heard Chii gasp as they got closer to the village and he looked closer and saw lumps in the streets and a few houses on fire. He dashed forward, ignoring his energy loss and entered the village.

The bodies of the women and children where torn apart and tossed through the streets. Chii whimpered and samuru felt her bury her face against his back. Samuru ran to their home and saw their mother on the wall inside, spears in her shoulders and heart while their five year old brother lay broken at her feet. Samuru hurried into a bedroom and was relieved to see that it was left untouched. He laid Chii on the bed on her stomach and started to heal her back.

"Why...?" Chii's voice broke. "How could someone do something like this...?"

"I don't know..." Samuru whispered, trying to keep in control.

"Leave it," she whispered. "After you regain some chakra then you can finish healing me."

"Alright, then just hold still so I can bandage it." He pulled the medical kit that was in the closet and bandaged her whole back then sat on the floor exhausted.

Chii woke up, feeling no pain in her back and looked around. The sun was coming up and there were soft grunts outside. She changed into a clean shirt then walked out of the house, trying to ignore the body-shaped blood pools on the wall and floor and walked outside. There was a huge bonfire in the center of the town but she didn't see any bodies littering the streets.

She saw Samuru sitting to her right with his back to a house watching the fire. She sat next to him, realizing that he had piled up all the bodies of the villagers and set the pile aflame. He looked at her and she saw a fresh cut on his left cheek that went froYethe middle of his bottom eyelid and went down and started to curve away towards his ear.

"What happened?" she asked touching the wound.

"I was pulling mom down from the wall and one of the spears gouged me," he whispered. "Don't heal it, I'll let this scar to remember her and our fallen comrades."


	3. Meeting the Kazekage

"There it is," Chii whispered as they ran across the sand.

They had died their hair just in case they ran into shinobi who had fought in that battle several years ago. Samuru's hair was a golden blond and Chii's was a dark red. They also had changed into more suitable clothes for one who was traveling. They entered though the path between the two cliffs and felt the gaze of several shinobi from the upper levels watching them.

"Remember that if something should happen, do not resort to Ice," Chii whispered so quietly that Samuru had a hard time hearing her. "Stick to our roles."

"I know, Chii," Samuru whispered back. His tone never really changed from his monotone voice from after seeing our village massacred.

"Halt, who are you and what village are you from?"A Jounin with the left side of his face covered by a white cloth, landed in front of the siblings, feet from them entering the village.

"We come from the Land of Waves. We're just two villagers who wanted to travel the different nations," Chii smiled. "This is Sunagakure, correct?"

"Yes," the man's visible eye narrowed slightly.

"Finally!" Chii exclaimed, already in character. "We thought we got lost on the way here! Is there a place we can rest? We've been traveling through the desert for almost a full week trying to find this village."

"Even if we allowed you two to stay, you would have to speak to the Kazekage first. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the Kage building."

"Thank you!" Chii smiled then turned her head to Samuru and winked at him before they started to follow the man into the village. It took close to ten minutes to get to a large building, near the other end of the village, having to weave through the villagers who were out shopping and going through their day. Inside the building, they walked past a secretary and up a flight of stairs. Halfway down the hall, the Jounin escorting them knocked on a door before opening it.

"Baki, what is it?" a cool voice spoke as Chii and Samuru entered.

"Lord Gaara, these two say their travelers from the land of waves. They want a place to rest from their travels," the Jounin, Baki spoke, bowing to the red haired teenager who was sitting at the desk in the far end of the room looking over several scrolls.

Teal eyes met emerald green and Gaara straightened in his seat as he studied the two strangers. The male looked as if he was tormented by something on his mind and had a scar across his cheek that curved towards his ear. He stood a head taller than the red-haired girl. She was smiling and she seemed carefree if not for the scars he saw on her neck that disappeared onto her back under her shirt.

"Baki, go see Temari and have her set up a place for them. They'll stay in her til Kankuro comes up," the red-haired Kazekage spoke and Baki bowed and left the room.

Gaara stood up and walked closer to the two new people standing in front of him. As he came closer, he noticed that the male was a few inches taller than him while the girl went to his chest. He didn't look at the blond for too long, not liking the tormented look in his grey eyes. He switched his gaze to the girl and she looked up at him, still smiling, but he could see a haunted look in her eyes that she was trying to hide.

"What is your name, kid?" Gaara asked the girl and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You may call me Chii and my brother is Muru," she spoke, her smile fading slightly, "and despite appearances, I am 18. I have to admit though; you are a hard person to figure out by appearances and expressions."

"And what do you think so far Chii?" Gaara smirked.

"From seeing those marks around your eyes, you don't sleep much; you're a quiet person who is still learning that it's okay to trust others. From what I can see in your eyes, you have had a troubling past but you are getting over it. You're an organized person but get annoyed at your duties. From seeing the sand gourd by your desk, you have excellent control over sand, a trait not given to many."

"You think I've had a troubling past? What about you? Your brother looks constantly tormented and I can see the haunted look in your eyes that you are trying to hide even at this moment," Gaara spoke and she laughed.

"You're good," she smirked as she stopped laughing. Gaara noticed that Muru's face didn't even change once. "Oh don't worry about him, he's special. We're keeping you from your duties, sorry."

"It's fine, you can sit and rest until my brother comes up," Gaara spoke as he walked back to his seat.

The siblings sat on the couch, Chii's back to him and he saw several scars along the line of her shirt that went right above her shoulders. Muru started moving his hands, touching his face in different manors and the same with his chest, then Chii did something similar. It was as if they were communicating with each other. He frowned, leaving his work forgotten and watched them.

Chii felt Gaara looking at them while they silently communicated. (Sign Language)

**'Don't forget our mission.' ** Samuru signed quietly.

**_'How could I forget? We just need him to trust us.' _**Chii signed back.

**'That may be but stop flirting and acting so happy! We don't have time for you to be hormonal. While we're here, I'll act '_special'_ as you put it by acting deaf and mute.'** Samuru signed slightly more aggressive than usual.

Chii slapped him upside the head before shifting on the couch and slouching backwards, sighing.

"Is everything alright?" Gaara asked and Chii looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, my brother is being annoying," she giggled.

"Mute?"

"Yeah and deaf," she giggled and Gaara watched Muru, slouch against the couch and close his eyes.

"Was he born that way?"


	4. Nightly Updates

_**Two years after the battle that took everything from Samuru and Chii Abare:**_

_"Chii, you're getting better," Samuru spoke calmly as I sat at the lake edge, manipulating the water into various shapes and weapons._

_"As are you brother," I smiled. "You have gotten a better grasp of your ability to stay in control and not tire out so fast. We both have improved a lot since then."_

_"What do we do now with our lives? We are considered dead to most nations and have no money or a place to stay," Samuru frowned. "We promised each other to not ever loose control and not take from others, but how can we not do that when we are in this situation?"_

_"I don't know Samuru, but we'll figure something out."_

_"My, my, what is this?" a half-black/half-white person who had a black cloak with red clouds on it and also the design of a venus fly trap that surrounded his head appeared on the lake a ways from us. "Two homeless children who have a great deal of power. Ever heard of the Akatsuki?"_

_"Isn't that for S-ranked nin?" I asked._

_"Yes, but we make exceptions now and then when we see potential in others," the black half spoke._

_"We'd love to have you with us," the white half smiled._

_"That's just a little creepy," I frowned as half of their lips spoke in correspondence to their side color._

_"Forgive us but we are special. Would you care to join us? We have plenty of money and food that you wouldn't have to go hungry like you have been the past two years."_

_"Samuru?" I looked up and my older brother and he nodded. "Alright, we accept your offer."_

_"Great! Touch our hands and we'll take you to meet the group," the man held out both hands and we walked across the water and placed our hands in his, unknowingly sealing our fate._

* * *

**Now at the Kazekage Tower:**

"Was he born that way?" Gaara asked as he looked at them.

"I can't say that I remember if it was from birth or not. He is a year older than me," she frowned, shrugging. "I've always lived around people signing to each other."

Gaara nodded but didn't lower his guard. He looked back at his papers and started to write out missions for some of the genin teams. Occasionally he'd look over at the two strangers on the couch and noticed that Muru was sleeping while Chii sat up playing with something in her hands. Her dark red hair was pulled over her shoulder so he couldn't see her face. He saw a small sparkle of light glint off her hands and she clasped her hands closed and took a slow breath.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked and she looked up, surprise in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing, just playing with my ring," she smiled, showing him a diamond ring. "I'm bored, how long will it take for your brother to get here?"

"It depends on the day. Kankuro can be very lazy when he wants to be."

She frowned and crossed her arms and slouched against the back of the couch. He went back to his work and after a couple minutes, he heard her stand up and come closer. Not feeling any threat, he let her come past the desk and saw her look out the window at the village. She stayed there for a good ten minutes before there was a knock on the door and then kankuro came in.

"Hey Gaara... whoa, who are you?"

Kankuro looked past his brother and at the red haired girl as she turned around to look at him. Her eyes narrowed for a second but she didn't say anything. She walked back to the sleeping teenager on the couch and woke him up then started signing to him and he stood up.

"Kankuro, since you were late, you will finish up my work for the day," Gaara spoke standing up and strapping his gourd to his back.

"Who are they?"

"When you learn your manners, then you can meet them properly later," Gaara growled then walked out of the office with Chii and Muru. "Sorry about Kankuro, he is not very patient or level-headed."

"It's alright," Chii smiled then signed something to Muru and he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down before putting it back in his pouch.

"What was that?"

"Just something I needed him to write down so I don't forget later," Chii smiled but her smile reminded him of the Leaf Shinobi, Sai, when he had first come out of Root and was always using fake smiles.

"What are you hiding? Your smile is fake," Gaara stopped walking in the streets and turned to face the two siblings.

"Why would you assume such things?" she smirked, but he saw her guarded gaze.

"Because I've met someone who was never really good at showing emotions and always did a smile just like the one you just did." Gaara narrowed his eyes and she laughed.

"Oh, you have a way with words don't you Kazekage," she smiled and this one was real. "I just don't like frowns all the time. If Muru could talk, he'd tell you the same thing. I'm always smiling no matter the situation."

Gaara looked at her for several more minutes then resumed walking towards the Restaurant that he always ate at. He heard a frustrated sigh come from behind him and he smirked as the two siblings followed him inside and they sat down at a booth. Chii had a small smile playing her lips but didn't try making conversation after they had ordered dinner. It was slightly unnerving every time Muru looked at him, but he didn't say anything even though the teenager was deaf and mute.

When dinner was over, Gaara led them over to the Kazekage manor where Temari had prepared two guest rooms on the upper levels. Muru went directly into his room while Gaara saw Chii snuck up the stairs. He followed confused and saw that she had made her way to the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" Gaara asked and she spun around surprised.

"I...I wanted to get some air and had guested right when I wondered if you had a roof access," she spoke, no trace of a smile on her face. "Why are you stalking me? Have some crush or some trivial thing with me?"

"No, I was just confused because it looked like you were sneaking," Gaara growled, forcing himself to stay calm at the insult.

"I'm always cautious at night, Kazekage. Night is the time for demons to emerge," she spoke.

"And what do you know about the night demons?"

"Plenty, I know you noticed my scars, its from those night demons one night that I was not being careful," she snapped, her eyes narrowed at him.

"What demon?"

"Ha, you think that I saw the face of my attacker? They came up from behind then disappeared before I could even see a shadow," she laughed before walking back inside.

Gaara followed and walked into his room after, he heard the lock to her room being turned.

* * *

Chii snuck back out of the bedroom provided for her around 1 am and back up to the roof.

"You've kept me waiting long enough," black Zetsu hissed.

"I'm sorry, the Kazekage followed me last time before I could summon you on our progress," she whispered as she stared at him as he stood in the shadows.

"I have been watching and Samuru is right, you don't have time to be flirting around with your assignment," black Zetsu snapped.

"I think it's intriguing at her ways to gain his trust," white zetsu smirked.

"Well you never get bored, do you?" Chii muttered. "You can get away with talking to yourself."

"Gasp, she's onto us," White Zetsu squeaked, acting surprised.

"Idiot, is there any new information from Pein?" Chii sighed.

"No."

"Good, I'm going to bed."

"Just be careful with what you say around the former jinchuuriki, we wouldn't want him to figure out this little play, now would we?" Black Zetsu hissed before they disappeared.

Chii sighed and ran a hand through her dyed hair as she laid back on the roof.

"Chii?" Chii bolted to her feet and was in a defense position without thinking before she saw Gaara come into view. "Who were you talking to?"

'_Shit!'_


	5. Requests

"Hello," Chii spoke, composing herself quickly and thought of a lie. "I was just talking to my Summoner Tiger. I always bring her out at night for a couple minutes. What are you doing up this late?"

"Her? Sounded like there were two males up here," his eyes narrowed and Chii smiled.

"I think your hearing things Kazekage," she lied smoothly but saw his eyes narrow even more and saw sand come out from his gourd.

"You better stop lying to me. I have gotten very good at seeing when someone lies. Who sent you?" Gaara snapped and Chii imagined killing him.

"What are you talking about?" chii snapped but felt something hit her in the gut hard, making her cough up blood from the impact.

"Who are you?" he snapped as sand wrapped around Chii and lifted her off the ground and brought her closer to him.

"I already told you, we're villagers from the land of waves travel..." sand close off her airway and she gasped for air.

"Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?"

"Gaara?" someone called and Chii saw a familiar blond from the Akatsuki jinchuuriki bingo book.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" gaara asked looking at the blond.

"Just got here for a visit. Granny Tsunade gave Sakura and I time off so we decided to come visit you. Why are you strangling that girl on the roof of your house?"

"This girl has deceived me and I'm done with it," gaara growled and chii felt the sand tighten.

"Gaara let her go," naruto put a hand on the kazekage's shoulder and Chii fell to the roof coughing for air and heard footsteps approach her and hands rested on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Chii looked up and saw the blond, Naruto kneeling on one knee next to her. She let him help her up and she kept her head lowered as she wiped the blood off her chin. Once she was stable, she pushed Naruto away and walked inside to Samuru's room to tell him what happened. Meanwhile Gaara was being interrogated on the roof.

"What makes you think that girl was deceiving you? She was pretty..."

"I heard her talking up here on the roof. Who every she was talking to was saying for her to be careful around me and that they didn't want me to figure out their little play as they put it. Her whole innocent act was a fake. She's acting just like Sai used to be when he first came onto your team."

"I resent that," the artist whined as he appeared on the roof. His skin was tanned, he finally had gotten enough sun to erase the paleness of being in Root all his life.

"It's true, even her smile is fake. Do any of you know how to read the signs for deaf and mute people?"

"Sakura does, she had to learn since she started working at Konaha clinic," Naruto smiled.

"I do what?" Sakura appeared.

"Sign language."

"Oh, right, why, do you want to learn?"

"No, I have two suspicious people in my home at the moment and one is mute and deaf," Gaara muttered.

"So you want me to act like some assistant or something and actually spy for you? We came for a vacation, not another mission..."

"Please Sakura, the two that girl was talking to mentioned someone by the name of Pein. As the Kazekage, I ask your help."

"Oh my god, who knew that the ice-hearted self-loving idiot could do a puppy-dog face," Sakura giggled. "Okay I'll help, now can we go inside and get some sleep?"


	6. Village Tours

I do not own anything from Naruto.

* * *

Chii woke up as soon as the sun was over the horizon and showered. She pulled on black mid-calf length leggings and an off the shoulder red top. Then pulled her hair up into a messy bun and went to go wake Samuru so he could get dressed. As soon as both of them were dressed they walked down to the living room.

**'Chii be more careful from now on,'** Samuru signed. **'Remember the mission. We don't need another incident like last night. Leader would be mad if he learned that we messed up... Who is that girl?'**

Chii turned and saw a pink haired girl sitting in the kitchen staring at the siblings with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Staring at people isn't nice," Chii frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Sakura Haruno. You meet one only teammates last night, the blond boy. His name is Naruto Uzamaki," she smiled then someone sneezed.

"Sakura are you talking about me?" the blonde jinchuuriki came into the room. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Last night wasn't the best of times to say hello."

"Yeah," Chii chuckled. "My name is Chii and this is my brother Muru. Don't try talking to him, he's both mute and deaf."

"Interesting," a pale tan boy came into the room. "My name is Sai."

"Nice to meet you," Chii smiled but that fell slightly when Gaara and his siblings came into the room.

"Hello cutie, we never really were introduced yesterday," Kankuro smiled and Chii frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm Kankuro Sabaku."

"Chii," she spoke coldly. "Your not my type puppet boy."

"Damn," he muttered and walked into the kitchen.

"Chii, what's your last name?" Sai asked and Chii looked at him, locking her annoyance away.

"We don't have a last name that we are aware of," she lied smoothly.

"Bummer," Naruto sighed and went to talk to Kankuro.

"So, Chii would you care for a tour of the village?" Temari asked. "Gaara has the day off since these three showed up for a small vacation."

"If it's not a bother then Muru and I would love to," Chii smiled and turned to Muru. **'_Acting happy all the time is harder than I thought. How do you stay emotionless all the time?'_**

**'I saw some things that you did not back after the war when we had gone to the village. It is better this way anyway,'** Samuru signed and I shook my head.

"When should we be ready?" Chii asked.

"After breakfast," Gaara spoke. "It would be best to travel around in the cooler hours of the day."

"Alright," Chii smiled then pulled Samuru to his feet and walked upstairs.

* * *

-Downstairs-

"Did you find anything?" gaara asked as they walked into the kitchen and Temari started cooking.

"Before you came down they were talking about how they needed to be careful because if someone they called leader learned they messed up they'd be in trouble. Just now the girl asked him how he remained emotionless all the time and he said something about seeing more than her after some war and they went to some village," Sakura whispered. "They are definitely suspicious."

"That girl reminds me of something I saw in one of the Root's Bingo books," Sai muttered.

"Wonder what wore they were talking about," Temari whispered.

"The only war that anyone would remember if they were around our age is the one that happened near the ruins of the village hidden in Blaze. The Sand and Leaf had some disagreement and the Blaze shinobi went to stop them. They had two ice users like Haku from when we were genin right before the chunin exams," Sakura spoke.

"Chikia Abare..." Sai frowned and pulled out a book and opened it up onto the counter. There were no pictures in the book. "The two ice users were the children of the Blaze leader Nako Abare. In here it says that all Blaze shinobi and villagers were killed."

"Whatcha all talkin about?" Chii came in and looked at the book. "The Abare siblings? They were a fun subject to hear about. I heard their whole village was assassinated and the. The siblings died from injuries from some nation misunderstanding."

"What village taught you that?" Kankuro asked.

"Outskirts of Kitu in the land of waves. We were told random side stories. Is the story of the Blaze clan real?" Chii asked her eyes guarded.

"We're not positive," Sakura frowned at the girl's reaction.

"Temari, your burning the eggs," Chii stated and Temari cursed and tossed the eggs into the trash.

"Let's go out and eat," Kankuro suggested.

"You paying?" Naruto asked.

"No..."

"I can whip something up real quick," Chii suggested.

"You can cook?" Kankuro asked.

"Not at all," Chii sneered sarcastically then giggled. "How bout chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered.

"I'll help you do you know where to find everything," Temari spoke and everyone else sat at the table as Muru came in with a book.

* * *

-Chii-

Two hours later, everyone that had been at the Kazekage manor was out walking in the streets. I stayed near Samuru and he kept his nose in his book, not really curious about the village. He was keeping an ear out about the whole point of our intel mission while I acted all excited and interested. By noon it was burning hot and we all hurried back to the manor.

'**Chii, we have what we need,'** Samuru signed once we walked up the stairs and were alone. '**We should leave before too long. We've risked quite a bit and they seem to know what we sign. One of them know it we can't risk anymore. Make sure your stuff is ready for a quick leave**.'

'**_Love you too, Muru_**' I signed as the pink-haired girl came up the stairs. Samuru kissed my brow then walked into the room he was staying in.

"How did he like the tour?" Sakura asked.

"He liked what he saw when his head wasn't in his book," I smiled and she laughed.

"He reminds me of my instructor except he read the Ichi Ichi Paradise series. Is he a normal bookworm?"

"He is when he wants to be," I smiled. "I should clean up for lunch."

"Alright," Sakura smiled and walked farther down the hall.


	7. Escapes and Tracking

It was a couple hours after dark before we risked making our escape. I had checked every room and all the inhabitants were asleep, even Gaara. I snuck into Samuru's room where he waited and we crept out the window and made our escape. We were both wearing black and we had washed the due out of our hair so we blended into the night.

"Have you seen anything unusual?" I heard a man say as we neared the gates.

"Lord Gaara said that there were two suspicious travelers that he was housing to keep a closer eye on them. He even had that pink haired kuinoichi translating what they said in sign since she was knowledged in it and told Lord Gaara everything she saw," another man said.

"We were played," Samuru muttered.

"Knock them out," I hissed when I realized that they were right in front of the cliff gates.

Samuru pulled out his blow pipe and slid two tranquilizer dart into the pipe and hit the two look outs. As soon as they collapsed, we dashed past them and ran to the desert. We hit the other guards that stood at the other end of the cliffs then dashed out into the desert and pulled on tan cloaks to blend in with the desert. When we were several miles away, we heard the alarm ring and sped up.

"We won't be able to stop in case they pursue us," Samuru muttered and I groaned.

"Too bad we didn't really know what we were getting into when Zetsu found us two years ago," I huffed, jumping over a rock. "Wonder if he's getting a laugh at us running while he can just appear and disappear when he wants."

"Less talk, more run or you'll wear out faster," Samuru snapped and pushed me a head of him.

* * *

-Gaara-

I heard the alarm go off and dashed out of bed. I grabbed my gourd and dashed out of my room. Everyone appeared in the halls at the same time except Chii and Muru. I opened their doors and saw the window open on Muru's room.

"The one night I actually fall asleep," I growled and jumped out the window to the gates. "What happened?"

"Someone hit us with a tranquilizer dart," one of the guards spoke as a medic looked them over.

"The other two gate guards were fully knocked out," Baki spoke as he appeared next to us. "Was it those two who came the other day?"

"I don't know but they were not in their room so I believe so," I spoke then dashed through the cliffs, not wanting them to get away if it had been them. Temari, Kankuro, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura were close behind me.

* * *

-No POV-

Four leaf Jounin and a dog had finally settled down for the night near the border to the wind nation, planning to head back home to Konoha the next day. They were exhausted but couldn't find sleep.

"Kiba what's wrong?" Hinata whispered as he jumped to his feet next to Akamaru.

"Something is coming and it's coming fast," Kiba whispered, drawing out a kunai. Two forms came into the clearing and everyone jumped at them and pinned them down. Kiba pulled off one of the hoods and froze. What the...?"

"Ouch that hurt," a girl with red streaked black hair whined and Kiba jumped off her in shock. "What made you do that? We didn't do anything to you."

"Sorry, my dog sensed something coming fast so our instincts kicked in," Kiba stammered and helped the girl stand as Kurenai helped the boy stand. "What are you doing traveling this late?"

"We have a meeting and we don't have time to stop," the boy with gold-tipped black hair spoke. "Forgive us for interrupting your sleep. We must..."

"Your bleeding," Hinata stammered and touched his arm, making him freeze.

"Uhh..." the girl blanked. "I'm not sure you should touch him. He is very territorial about his personal space."

Hinata jerked her hand back and the boy put a hand over his cut arm and green chakra flowed over his arm, healing the cut. The boy walked over to the girl and pulled her towards the trees.

"We really do no have time to sit around and chat," the boy growled but Kiba saw his eyes linger on hinata for several seconds before they disappeared into the forest.

"Well that was unexpected," Shino spoke and sat down on his mat. "I wonder where they were headed. They were not wearing any nation symbols."

Akamaru growled, making everyone go silent. Then several shinobi appeared into the clearing.

"Naruto..." hinata stammered.

"Lord Gaara what are you doing out here at this time?" Kurenai asked.

"We are tracking to shinobi who attacked several of my men when they snuck out of Suna. I believe they have no village allegiance. A female and a male both look near our age. The male had a scar on his cheek..."

"Why did we let those two go again?" Kiba asked.

"Because you freaked out when you realized you were pinning down a girl," Shino informed as he got to his feet. "Guess we're joining the hunt. The girl had red-streaked black hair and the boy had gold-tipped black hair. They went that way saying they had some meeting."

"Who wants to bet they really are the Abare siblings?" Sakura snorted as everyone started running again.


	8. Smoke Bombs

Its short, I know but I didn't want to make it longer at the moment. I'll make it up in the next chapter.

I own only the Abare siblings and all references to the village hidden in Blaze.

Please read and review.

* * *

-Chii-

"Mother-fucker," I cursed when we heard a dog howl behind us. "Now we have two nation shinobi after us."

"And who's fault is that?" Samuru snorted. "You got too close on the mission!"

"You two are idiots," Zetsu appeared and ran with us. "Report now then lead them away. We can't have them near the hideout."

"The former-jinchuuriki, Gaara no Sabaku's relationship with the current nine-tails jinchuuriki Naruto Uzamaki is stronger than anticipated. If a war came upon Suna, the Leaf would be there in an instant unless they had their own battle that required every shinobi they had," Samuru spoke while I kept cursing.

"Where the fuck are we going to lead them?" I snapped.

"Itachi and Kisame are near Konoha. I'll tell them of the situation," black Zetsu spoke then they disappeared.

"Idiot, he does know Itachi hates me right?" I snorted.

"Maybe that's why he suggested it. Itachi won't hold back once he is allowed to attack," Samuru spoke.

"Wow insult to my future injuries. He'll kill me," I snorted. "In order to get to Konoha, we'll have to go through those shinobi."

"Smokey Ice Bomb?"

"I'll smoke it," I smirked as we headed back towards the incoming shinobi.

* * *

-Tracking Teams-

"That is odd. They're coming this way," hinata frowned as she found them with her Byakugan.

"What are they doing?" Gaara demanded.

"They doing hand signs but I don't recognize the forms," Hinata frowned. Suddenly fog surrounded them and they stopped moving. "I'm blind!"

"What is this fog? Akamaru's senses and mine are muted," Kiba growled.

"My bugs seem scared of this fog," Shino called.

"Smokey Ice Bombs tend to do that," a cold voice spoke near Gaara before there was a thud behind them and disappeared.

"Damn it! They're behind us!" Gaara snapped.

"Where would they be going?" Kurenai asked as the fog disappeared.

"Towards Konoha!" Hinata gasped and dashed the way they had just come. Everyone else dashed after Hinata after the two siblings they had been tracking. "What would they have to gain by going there?"

* * *

-Gaara-

"Akamaru smells blood," Kiba muttered as we got near the village. "Two different scents..."

"Oh my god..." hinata gasped as we got into a clearing.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame stood over two bloody forms and I noticed the piercing emerald green eyes of Chii were vacant as she was sprawled out on the ground with her brother over her torso. Both had multiple wounds and I didn't see their chests moving at all.

"Good work boys," another Akatsuki spoke as they appeared. He looked like a human venice trap with half of his face black and the other side white. "Now we have test subjects for our plans. It was a surprise to find the Abare Ice siblings still alive. Pick them up and lets go."

The blue man picked up Muru and tossed him over his shoulder recklessly while Itachi pulled Chii into one arm and they disappeared. We all landed in the clearing and Akamaru started sniffing around.

"No scent trails," Kiba frowned.

"Their chakra flows were gone," Hinata sighed. "They were dead unless..."

"Unless what?" I growled and she flinched.

"Unless Uchiha had cast a genjutsu," she frowned. "But that would have to be a very strong one that I don't think he could pull off."


	9. Moonlit Conversations

-Itachi-

The sun was barely starting to set and it had been a full day since Kisame and I saved the siblings' asses from being captured by the Wind and Leaf shinobi. Samuru had woken as soon as we made camp but the girl was still unconscious.

"You went to far this time Itachi," Kisame muttered as Samuru started to heal Chii. "Even if you do hate her, Leader would be mad of you had killed her."

"Our job was to make them look like they were dead and take away corpses. Zetsu knew that I wouldn't hold back."

**(A/N: referencing the senbon into the neck if you don't understand, Haku did the same to Zabuza at the end of episode 9) **

"We shut off their chakra flow and shot senbon in their neck as soon as they were beat up enough to temporarily stop their heart but you drove a fuckin kunai into her rib cage!" Kisame snapped.

"Ugh... Too loud Kisame..." Chii whined as she opened her eyes. "Thank you for getting us."

"You shouldn't have messed up," I snapped.

"It was our first mission! Usually you have some veteran Akatsuki tag along a team when their new to missions but nooo, you had to have every single face of the current Akatsuki known!" Chii snapped before she started coughing. "Damn, I think you hit a lung..."

"Stop talking and let me finish healing you," Samuru snapped and she giggled slightly before closing her eyes.

"You're such a foolish child," I muttered and she opened one eye to look at me. "We'll leave before dawn to get back to the hideout so rest up."

"I didn't know that you cared," Chii whispered as she smirked.

* * *

-No POV-

"Bitch," Itachi muttered.

"Weasel," Chii taunted and he growled and drew a kunai. he was about to lunge at her but he found himself trapped in ice from the shoulders down. "It's not nice to hurt people when their already injured."

"If you insult me again, bitch then I'll give you over to those shinobi who were hunting you down."

"And what would our corpse of a leader have to say if you handed a fellow Akatsuki member over to the enemy who held many secrets," Chii frowned as she released Itachi from his ice shell.

"I'd watch your back if I were you," Itachi spoke evenly as he sat down against a tree.

"Hey Samuru, was it me or did you fancy that pale eyed girl?" Chii whispered to her brother as he finished healing her.

"What are you talking about Chii? They are the enemy..."

"If you really think about it, we are," Chii muttered. "I mean it's just a little under a dozen rough shinobi who are trying to take over the world through the use of the tailed bijuus. If we had never joined Akatsuki, where do you think we would be right now?"

"Don't let Pein hear you talking like that," Kisame spoke as he came over. "He'd kill you on the spot for even thinking things like that."

"But it's true. Akatsuki is made up of criminals who think that they were mistreated by their own people and villages so they joined with others that acted the same and wanted to create some war so they could take over," Chii snapped as she sat up. "We only joined because we were about to starve to death!"

"Then maybe you should have starved," Itachi snapped. "If you didn't know what you were going to get into then why the hell did you join a bunch of criminals on the run?"

"We had no where else to go and Zetsu offered a place to stay," Chii sighed and looked at her hands. "I never liked being a bad person not even during the Blaze War. Guess we acted out of desperation two years ago."

"Maybe you should talk to Pein and see how he acts when you tell him all this," Itachi smirked and closed his eyes.

"I'd rather do that then let Hidan sacrifice me to his god Jashin," Chii snorted as she laid back down.

Samuru stayed up for guard duty and sat next to his younger sister and stared out at the lake where the moon was days from being full. He had never thought of why they really went and stayed with the Akatsuki and let the nations think that they were KIA or the reason why they had dealt with hanging around the Akatsuki to begin with. If they had just told people that they were alive... No, they would probably have put them in jail because of their interference during the Blaze War and killing shinobi in both the Wind and the Leaf ranks.

* * *

-In the Hokage Tower-

"The Abare Ice Siblings, you say?" Tsunade rose a brow in surprise. "It was announced that they had been killed but no one really found their bodies. There had been rumors that they disappeared after the older lost control and killed most of the Blaze Shinobi and the younger had been whipped fatally by Ibiki and several of his men."

"Whipped?" Temari gasped. "Gaara do you think that's why Chii had those scars on her back?"

"I do not know, nor do I care Temari," Gaara snapped. "What would Akatsuki want with them?"

"No clue, the shinobi who had the Ice Element were catorized as unstable. Several years back before Orochimaru went bad, there was a Leaf Shinobi who specialized in research and he experimented on Ice Users. Their ability could never be taken because as soon as the genes were pulled out of the User's body, it died. Hinata, are you sure they were dead?"

"H-hai, there was too much blood for either to have survived..."

"I noticed something strange before those Akatsuki left with them," Sai spoke nonchalantly. "Two Senbon needles were in each of their necks, right along their main neck artery."

"Temporary Death?" Sakura asked. "Haku had done that to Zabuza when Naruto and I were genin."

"I remember that. That boy..." Naruto trailed off in thought.

"It had taken a week for Zabuza to recover from the technique."

"Are they affiliated with Akatsuki if they let the nations believe they were KIA?"

"If they were then the Akatsuki would have had two faces that they could send out and no one would be able to know who they were and they'd be able to get inside jobs done that took time," Tsunade spoke as she sipped her tea. "Gaara, what do you think about all of this?"

"Those Siblings blood is in my sand, I'd be able to track them," Gaara smirked. "My siblings and myself will take care of it and we'll send you a mesage when we find where they are at and if they are Akatsuki."

"Sounds reasonable, but I'd take Hinata and Neji with you and have their Byakugan when needed so your not blind," Tsunade spoke and Gaara bowed. "Hinata find your cousin and the five of you meet at the gates in ten minutes to head out."

"H-hai," Hinata stuttered and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go," Gaara growled to his siblings and they walked out of the office.


	10. Group Efforts

-Akatsuki Hideout-

"What the fuck did she say?" Hidan gasped as Kisame told everyone except Pein and Konan who were talking to Chii and Samuru at the moment. "That little bitch! She'd rather be killed gruesomely than be offered to Jashin?"

"Keep your voice down, your hurting my head," Deidera whined as he played with his clay.

"Go play with your dolls in another room, bitch!" Hidan snapped.

"Be nice to Dei!" Tobi whined. "Tobi is good boy."

"Yes, Tobi is god boy, now go get me some fucking water!" Kakazu snapped.

"Wahh!" Tobi cried and dashed out of the room.

"You didn't have to be so mean," Deidera sighed and walked out after Tobi.

"Back to the matter at hand, the Abare siblings," Hidan snapped.

"They are just children who were desperate for food and a place to stay," Kisame muttered. "She had a valid point on that. If it were me, I would have let them go after wiping out all memories of Akatsuki if they thought they were ready to try being on their own again."

"But it's not up to you, Kisame. Its as if you actually care about the fucking brat," Hidan smirked.

"Don't even start accusing others until you confess what you are accusing others of," Kisame snapped.

"You are such a mother-fucking brain dead piece of shit corps!" Chii's voice echoed through the hideout.

"Guess she isn't getting what she wants," Deidera smirked as he came back into the room.

"Where's your fucking partner?" Hidan growled.

"He was sleep..."

A scream echoed through the tunnels as well as the sound of a whip meeting flesh.

"And there's the music," Itachi spoke then left the room.

"Chi-chi is getting hurt!" Tobi cried as he came into the room. "Tobi good boy..."

"Tobi shut up!" several people snapped and Tobi crawled into a corner and whimpered as Deidera handed him a handful of clay to entertain himself with.

Samuru came into the room and his face gave nothing away. He ignored everyone as he got a glass of water and disappeared from the room as the screams died down. The Akatsuki members looked at each other for several minutes before deciding to head to their rooms before anymore fighting and screams occurred.

* * *

-With Sand Siblings and Hyuuga Cousins-

"It's just a mountain, how could those two be inside it?" Kankuro whined as the sat down and rested near where the trail practically ended.

"Hyuugas, what do you thing?" Gaara asked.

"Secret entrance," Neji spoke calmly. "There are 11 chakra flows in there, nine of them are strong while the other two are weaker. One chakra flow is moving as if the person is critically injured."

"How would we get in?" Temari asked.

"Two flows are headed towards where your sand had stopped," Hinata whispered and everyone jumped into the trees.

Part of the mountain shifted and two Akatsuki cloaked members came out. Gaara acted quickly and lined the cave entrance with his sand so that it didn't close all the way but seemed closed to others.

"That fucking bitch hurt my ears with her screaming," one whined as they walked closer to the trees.

"That's what you get when you get some indecisive teenager arguing with leader," the other spoke.

"Damn, why wont Chii let me sacrifice her beautiful body?"

"Cause she would castrate you before you got close enough to touch her."

"I feel fucking bad for the bitch's brother, watching her get punished for asking to leave Akatsuki."

"So you do care," the taller one snorted.

"We've watched over them for two years. Kisame has a point, they joined out of desperation to live, not to be looked at like evil like the nations act," the one with the scythe mutters then they were out of hearing.

"Well then..." Kankuro sighed. "The Abare are Akatsuki, time to head home..."

"H-he mentioned that she asked to leave the organization," Hinata stammered poking her fingers.

"Wonder how Akatsuki punishes someone." Neji frowned slightly at Temari's comment. "What...? Tsunade said she had been tortured before, I am slightly concerned."

"We're going in," Gaara growled.

"You should wait for them to fall asleep," Neji spoke. "Five are still awake, including the two weaker. Those two are together everyone else are all separate."

Gaara internally visualized strangling Neji and his _'I'm-better-than-everyone-so-I-get-to-be-in-charge'_ attitude but knew that it would be better to go in when there were the least alert personnel. Gaara got his frustration out by just imagining the ways to kill the older Hyuuga instead of pacing or actually attacking him. When Neji gave the go, Gaara used his sand to open the entrance then he, Neji and Temari snuck into the hide out towards the two weak chakra flows.

"Damn it Chii, why didn't you retaliate," a male growled when the three got past five closed doors.

"He would have won using his Rinnegan and I would have been killed on the spot," a female whispered weakly then coughed. "Samuru, it's fine..."

"No it's not Chikia! You could have died from the extent of these wounds!" the male snapped.

"Haven't heard you say that name in a while," Chii muttered.

Gaara opened the door silently and looked into the room. A man was kneeling in front of a bed with his back to the door and he saw Chii's emerald eyes staring at her brother. Her eyes moved and locked onto Gaara's teal ones and she gasped quietly. Her brother spun around with a kunai in hand then froze.

"What are you doing here?" Chii whispered and Gaara could now see the extent of her damage. Her whole torso was bandaged and several lines of blood were visible as it seeped through the white gauze.

"We came to figure out who you two really are," Gaara spoke quietly. "We heard from two Akatsuki who are leaving that you are injured because you asked to leave the Akatsuki, is this true?"

"So what if it is? It is no concern of shinobi who's people once hurt and tried to kill us," Samuru growled.

"Samuru..." Chii frowned. "We only came into the organization because we were starved and had no place to go. Going to Suna was our first and only mission and it was just intel on your bond with the Kyuubi host. I never wanted to be considered a criminal or a bad person."

"We should get them out of here Lord Gaara," Neji whispered. "The girl needs healing fast then we can interrogate them in Konoha."

"Alright," Gaara whispered and the man before us hurried to the closet and pulled out a bag and grabbed cloths and weapons and shoved them into it as Gaara used his sand to put pressure on Chii's wounds and pulled her into his arms. "Let's go before someone wakes up."

"Too late..." Neji muttered as he peeked out of the room. "Someone in an orange mask."

"Samuru, you know how to deal with Tobi," Chii whispered then started coughing, making Gaara shake with the strength of her coughs.

"Muru, is Chi-chi alright? Tobi good boy so why did she get hurt?" a whinny voice spoke and Gaara saw Chii smirk.

"Tobi is a good boy and she will get better," Samuru spoke coldly. "Go back to bed before Samuru gets angry!"

"The poor thing, he always acts like a child," Chii whispered weakly. "He'll listen to Samuru, get out while you can."

Gaara dashed out with Neji and Temari on his heels and they dashed quietly to the entrance. They saw Hinata and Kankuro in the tree line. As soon as they hit the trees, they all started running towards Konoha until Chii started spasming in Gaara's arms.

"Her wounds are worse than you would think," Samuru muttered as Gaara laid her on the ground and pinned her limbs so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Have the girls stay but you males leave the clearing."

"What about you?" Kankuro growled.

"I am the only one who can heal my sister properly," Samuru snapped and Gaara used his sand to push the boys out of the clearing and off a ways.

"Why did she get hurt?" Temari asked as he started to unbandage her torso.

"She defied Leader with practically begging him to let us leave. He told her to stop but she didn't so he pulled out a whip," Samuru muttered as he held his hands inches from her burning skin and let his chakra flow over her. "Damn it, she is already running a high fever from infection."

"Is there anyway to speed the healing?" Hinata stammered as she poked her fingers.

"If I had more chakra yes, but I'm already running low from healing her before."

"What about using chakra from other people," Temari asked, understanding what the blushing hyuuga was implying. "Naruto Uzamaki did that to help bring Gaara back after your people killed him..."

"We were not in the organization when the Shukaku was extracted!" Chii snapped but then started coughing and her back arched in pain.

"Chii shut your damn mouth before you cough up a lung or something. I believe that could work but I'm not sure how to do it..."

"I remember Lady Chiyo saying something about it," the voice of Neji came into the clearing. "She just had Naruto place his hands on top of hers and direct his chakra into her hands and she was able to do the rest. If you are going to do such thing with those wounds then two other chakra sources will not be sufficient to fully heal her."

"What are you doing in the clearing?" Temari snapped as Hinata placed her hands on top of his and Temari did the same.

"Her dignity is covered so there's no point in running off to far," Neji spoke pompously. "The sooner she is healed, the sooner we can do interrogations."

"If your going to help then help, but don't just stand there acting arrogant!" Samuru snapped and he came into view and knelt to his right and placed his hands on top of Temari's.

Gaara and Kankuro came into view and Kankuro came over to Samuru's left and added his hands to the stack. Gaara stayed near the trees and watched her wounds nit up and leave barely a trace of there ever being a scar. Soon Samuru pulled back, breathing hard and sat on his butt next to Chii. If anyone paid attention, they could see him shaking from the exertion.

"H-here," Hinata stammered and handed him her water flask. "She is healed, right?"

"Yes, now it's all up to her to heal her mental self from the punishment," Samuru sighed as Gaara came over and covered her before pulling her into his arms again.

"Let's get going, I don't want to be anywhere near the hideout if those two come back," Gaara snapped and everyone stood except Samuru. "You want to be caught or do you really wish an escape from the Akatsuki?"

"I can't..." Hinata came to him and slung one of his arms over her shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "Thanks..."

"Let's get out of here," Neji spoke quickly and everyone dashed into the trees.


	11. Memory Loss

Chii was still unconscious as they were on the border of the village. Samuru had wrapped her in an Akatsuki cloak but inside out so the designs were not visible but he kept his cloak on the right way. No one made a comment on it while Hinata and Kiba helped him since he was still weak from the nonstop traveling to get Chii in the village.

Once they entered the village, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, Shino, and Kurenai surrounded Samuru to make it look like he was captured and he acted like he couldn't move so we could get him out of the open. Luckily they made it to Tsunade's office without being stopped and they dropped the act as she closed the windows and blinds.

"Are these the Abare Siblings?" Tsunade demanded as Gaara laid Chii on the couch. "What happened to the girl?"

"She was punished by leader for asking to leave permanently," Samuru spoke with no hint of emotion.

"Why would you do that? You joined the organization didn't you?" Tsunade snapped.

"Only so we didn't starve to death. We were kept hidden within several hideouts for two years. Going to Suna was our first and only mission. We never wanted to be looked upon as an enemy, we just wanted a place to be able to sleep and not starve which the Akatsuki had."

"You were written off as KIA!"

"Our village was slaughtered! We joined that Blaze war because you were on our lands and we didn't want bloodshed when there could be a possibility to solve it politically. Neither you nor the Wind even bothered to listen for one second! Chikia was tortured because she was trying to do what was right! Where do you think those scars on her back came from?

"When we were able to get to our village, every single man, woman, child and infant was torn apart and put on spears! Our own mother was staked to a wall for us to see while our younger brother lay dead at her feet!" Samuru yelled but his eyes remained locked of emotion then he went quiet and crossed his arms under his Akatsuki cloak. "Either way you look at it, we would have been hurt and interrogated for even showing up at the Blaze war when our father, the leader of the village dragged us with him because of our talent with turning anything we wish to ice. We may have killed hundreds of Wind and Leaf shinobi but we didn't destroy an entire village full of villagers who never knew how to fight while their shinobi went to try and stop a war even though the Blaze knew that there was a slim chance of surviving."

The room became deathly silent as everyone took in what he had told them and he knelt next to Chii and placed a hand on her head and a green chakra mixed in with black appeared. Hinata looked at him as he knelt next to his unconscious sister and something glimmered along his scar, but when she was about to take a closer look he scratched that cheek with his gloved hand.

"She will have no memory of Akatsuki when she wakes up. Shell remember meeting Lord Gaara briefly but not why she was in Suna. Treat her like a transferred shinobi," Samuru spoke as he stood up. He signed something to her even though she was unconscious.

"Why did you do that?" Kiba asked.

"Her mind is tortured enough. She never wanted to be looked at as an Akatsuki who is the enemy. You can tell the villagers that I'm Akatsuki, I don't care. I will what I must to protect her," Samuru spoke with his eyes locked on Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade's brow furrowed.

"I will keep in contact with the organization to keep them away from Chikia and if they give me information, I'll feed it to you. I'll even do missions for your villages and then I wear the normal Jounin uniform to keep other nations calm, but in return, you protect her. Don't ever lie to her except about her being associated with Akatsuki because I'm still apart of it in a way."

"Very well, I'll accept your terms," Tsunade spoke and Samuru bowed slightly.

"Samuru..." Chii's weak voice made everyone look at her as she turned her head to the side as her emerald eyes opened. "What happened...? Where are we...?"

"We are in Konoha, in the Land of Fire," Samuru spoke as he helped her sit up.

"What...? But we were in the Land of Water just this morning? We were at the lake pract... Who are they?"

"Chii, you hit you head a couple days ago and lost your memory. We decided to return to a village and have been traveling around for the past two years. We were in Suna when you got hurt. Do you recognize anyone in this room?" Samuru asked and she started to shake her head when her emerald eyes locked onto Gaara's teal eyes.

"He's familiar..."

"That is the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara no Sabaku."

"The former host of the one-tailed spirit? Didn't he die last year? By that wigged out organization of former shinobi who though they were being picked on?" she frowned making Kiba, Temari and Kankuro chuckle.

"Chii, that was three years ago and we had an elder who brought him back in exchange for her life," Temari spoke and Chii frowned.

"Hey Muru, why are you wearing an Akatsuki cloak?"

"I stole it as well as the one your wearing," Samuru spoke calmly and she looked down. "When you hit your head, you had fallen trough a crumbling roof so that is why your clothes are torn..."

"Samuru stop lying," she whispered and everyone tensed. "It looks like I had been whipped, what really happened to me and stealing a cloak from Akatsuki wouldn't have been a simple feat for you."

"You had been captured by the Akatsuki," Hinata stammered, the idea popping into her head on the fly. "We all went after you and one of them had whipped you by the time we found you. It took all of us to heal you, using Samuru's healing technique."

"Thank you for telling me the truth... What is your name?"

"I am Hinata Hyuuga," the pale girl blushed and Chii nodded.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba smiled.

"Neji Hyuuga," Neji spoke, not even looking at her.

"Shino Aburame."

"Kurenai Yūhi," the Jounin smiled gently.

"Temari Sabaku and that idiot in makeup is Kankuro Sabaku," Temari smirked and Kankuro was about to protest when Chii stared at him for a second.

"And I am Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin and Fifth Hokage of Konoha," Tsnade smiled. "Your brother brought you here to see if I could heal you. Forgive me but healing the mind's memory is not my speciality."

"It's alright, I'm sure that I'll get it back one day and if I don't then it wasn't important enough to remember," Chii smiled like an innocent child as she rubbed the back of her neck like Naruto would sometimes.

"Chii I have somewhere to be right now but I'll be back soon," Samuru spoke as he ruffled her hair, making her whine then he left.

"Sakura, what did he sign to her right after he 'healed' her?" Temari whispered and everyone but Chii and Tsunade were paying attention.

"He said that it was his turn to shoulder the burden of protecting his only family," Sakura whispered back.


	12. Forest Confidence

Everyone in the Hokage office started talking about where Chii was going to stay except Chii and Hinata. Chii was staring at her hands and Hinata was staring at the door with a frown. Everyone else was around the desk talking. Chii looked up as the Hyuuga princess looked at the group at the desk before walking out quietly and frowned.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and searched for the older Abare's chakra flow and found it in the forest outside the village. She started running and jumping across roofs wanting to speak with him about his outburst in the office. As she entered the forest, she heard him talking to someone and as she reactivated her Byakugan, she saw an Akatsuki member with a Venus flytrap thing around his head. She hid her charka and stayed out of sight, not wanting to be hurt by the Akatsuki.

"So she has no memory what so ever of her time in the organization, none of the training, punishments, games? Nothing?" the black/white faced man asked.

"The last thing she remembers is being at the lake minutes before you showed up to offer us a place to stay and not be shunned," Samuru spoke. "It would be pointless to try and reteach her so she might as well just be left alone."

"What about you Abare? You jumping ship as well?"

"I have no choice but to stay with my knowledge. I will be staying by her side to not confuse her but I'm still Akatsuki. Keep me informed and I'll do the same. The only thing I will do is intel, no missions."

"That is acceptable," the man spoke. "I'll let leader know of this change but keep both her and your whereabouts hidden."

"Go, Chii will wonder where I went to," Samuru spoke and the man disappeared. "I know your there so you might as well come out."

Hinata blushed and came out from behind the trees but kept half hidden by one near the clearing he was in. He turned to face her and she pressed herself against the tree, trying to hide herself as much as she could with still being in his view. He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"So why are you all the way out here?" he spoke stoically.

"Um...I just wanted... to ask about wh-what you said... in lady Tsunade's office..." Hinata stammered. "W-well maybe something th-that I saw..."

"What do you want?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Y-you don't show...as much sorrow as y-you feel inside..." she stammered and he turned his back on her.

"Don't assume such things. You Hyuugas don't see everything. You all have a blind spot in your vision." Then he started walking away.

"I saw that tear Abare," Hinata spoke confidently as she came out from behind the tree and entered the clearing. "I know what I saw and what I heard when you yelled at everyone. I'm sorry about your family and village…"

"I don't need some school girl's pity. You don't know what the real world is like, go back to your books while you can."

"You don't know what I've dealt with being the heir of my clan," Hinata whispered softly. "I've been kidnapped, attacked, threatened, teased, humiliated by my cousin who was supposed to be my protector, and ignored…"

He stopped walking and looked over his left shoulder at her. She could see his narrowed eye and the scar on his cheek that seemed to stand out in that moment.

"Nothing compares to seeing slaughter. When you see your closest friends, family, villagers, slaughtered for you to see then come back to me and tell me that you know of the cruel world we live in. Until that day _princess,_ mind your own business. You have no clue. Go back to your perfectly pampered life. Although I do thank you for that fast lie you told my sister in the tower." Hinata looked at him sadly as he disappeared into the forest then headed towards the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Chii found herself being carried by Gaara because the moment she had stood, she had collapsed to the ground from being captured by the Akatsuki. Tsunade had handed them a key to a hotel room for the night until they knew what to do with Chii so she was staying with the Sand siblings. She huffed and crossed her arms, not liking the fact that she had to wear the Akatsuki cloak but it was hiding her torn clothes, nor did she like being in Gaara's arms although it seemed familiar for some reason.

"Have you carried me before?" Chii asked looking up at the red head.

"Yes, Samuru was too weak after everyone healed you so I carried you here to Konoha. You hadn't woken up so we hoped that Lady Tsunade would be able to help you," Gaara spoke, looking down at her quickly as she turned her head away from him and looked around the village.

"You would think that if I had been here before that it would look familiar somehow, but it doesn't."

"Lady Tsunade said that you had been traumatized and had hit your head in the hands of the Akatsuki. Apparently it was hard enough that she fears that your memory won't return at all," Temari spoke and Chii nodded. "Once we're at the hotel, I'll lend you my spare kimono until we can get you something of your own."

"Thank you," Chii smiled slightly then started looking around again. "Where did Samuru go?"

"We're not sure, but he'll find us when he's done what he needs to," Temari smiled as they reached the designated hotel and went inside.

In the room, Temari helped Chii into the bathroom then she kicked Temari out and turned on the tub, wanting to relax and warm her cold body up. She may have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Chii called, frowning slightly.

"You'll turn into a prune if your in there much longer," Samuru called, making Chii laugh. He opened the door a little and came in. "I bought some clothes for you."

"Are you okay?" Chii frowned, propping her arms on the edge of the tub and rested her head on her arms as she studied her brother.

"The Hyuuga princess is bugging into my emotions," Samuru snorted as he leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. "She thinks she saw something when we were in the tower and you were not awake yet, and started going on about emotions."

"Well you do have them, Muru, you just don't ever show them," Chii giggled and he narrowed his eyes at her. "It's not my fault that you want to wallow in the past the rest of your life. We can't change what happened so not accepting what happened will be your end one day."

"Snice when did you become so wise, you're a kid."

"Not much younger than you and I have my moments. Leave the bag and get out." Samuru shook his head as he got to his feet and set the bag on the counter then left quickly.


	13. Jutsu Backfired

I do not own anything from Naruto. I only own the Abare and all mentions to the Village Hidden in the Blaze.

* * *

"Samuru, I have a mission for you," Tsunade spoke as she sat at her desk.

It has been a week since the Abare Siblings has been rescued by the Hyuuga siblings and the sand siblings. Chii had left with Gaara and his siblings to see if she could regain any memories and Samuru wasn't worried because his jutsu couldn't be broken, not even by the strongest mind user.

"What's this mission?" Samuru asked as he slid his hands inside the sleeves of his Akatsuki cloak.

"A feudal lord needs an escort back to his property on the southern border. I want you to go with team Kurenai in this mission," Tsunade spoke as the office door opened and Samuru saw the Hyuuga princess followed by the boy who let bugs live inside his body then the boy who had the white dog and the woman with brown hair. "Kurenai, Samuru will be coming with you on the mission. Be at the gate in one hour and I'll escort the feudal lord down."

"Yes milady," Kurenai spoke and they all left.

One hour later everyone was at the gate waiting for the feudal lord and Tsunade. Samuru wore a similar uniform to what Kakashi Hatake wore face mask included except his forehead protector was tied to his thigh right above the kunai pouch on his left leg. Soon the older man arrived with Tsunade and they were on their way.

* * *

Chii got a few glares from the gate shinobi and frowned as she was led into the village. Temari had an arm around her shoulder and kept her from running off, but it didn't stop her from pulling a strand of hair over her shoulder and started to fiddle around with it. They got to the Kazekage manor and went inside. Chii didn't say anything but felt a small headache start to come on as she looked around the living room.

"Have I been in here before?" Chii asked, looking at Temari as she walked past her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you stayed here for a while before you got kidnapped," Kankuro spoke.

"Why did those shinobi glare at me? Did I do something?" Chii asked and the siblings looked at each other.

"Kankuro, Temari, go out and get some take out for dinner. Chii, I'll answer your questions to the best that I can," Gaara spoke as he pulled off his gourd and sat on the couch. Chii sat down on the other end of the couch and turned her body so she could look at him. "Those men had gotten injured when your captors had gotten you because you are an Abare. It's nothing against you personally but towards your abilities. Just like how the Akatsuki want jinchuuriki, they thought they could get your ice abilities."

Chii nodded and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked and she nodded.

"Just a small headache, probably from the heat," Chii whispered.

"Do you need anything?"

"Probably just some water," Chii whispered rubbing the sides of her temple. Gaara nodded and got up and walked into the kitchen.

_'Let's go play Chi-Chi!' _A voice echoed inside my head. _'Dei and the others are being mean to me.' _

Chii could see a blurred figure in her mind, wearing a blue shirt and black pants. This person for some reason had their fingers and toes painted black. She couldn't see their face though it was completely blurred. Chii pressed her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes to try and focus.

_'Yo, Chii, get out of there! You're taking too long!'_ someone yelled banging on the bathroom door. _'We don't have all day to wait for some bitch!' _Chii opened the door and broke the nose of whomever it was, they were blurred too but she couldn't even make out what he was wearing, then she kneed him in the gut before closing the bathroom door.

"Chii, what is it?" Gaara called and Chii lifted her head and saw him in front of her with a water bottle in his hands.

"I don't know, I keep seeing blurred images as well as people talking but I can't make anything out. It hurts…" Chii whimpered as she closed her eyes and saw orange hair of six people and blue hair of another.

_'When will you learn to stop defying me?' _one of the orange heads spoke as the crack of a whip against Chii's back sounded. _'Sooner you learn to listen the sooner you won't be punished.'_

"Chii stop!" Chii felt herself being shaken and snapped her eyes open to see Gaara kneeling in front of her. "Stop thinking about it, you'll hurt yourself faster than you can recover."

"I don't want to think about it," Chii cried. "I saw someone… they were whipping me… but it made no sense to what he said. Something about as soon as I learned to listen the sooner punishments would stop. What has being going on the past two years? I wouldn't get into something like that…"

Gaara wrapped his arms around her and she started to sob into his chest. Gaara didn't know how to comfort her with this. Samuru said she wouldn't remember anything and yet here she was remembering conversations and blurs of people.

_'Is she remembering the Akatsuki already?' _Gaara thought slightly panicked as he pulled Chii into his arms and carried her upstairs to a different guest room, hoping to stop the memories from coming back. He summoned a clone and sent it to the Kazekage tower to write a message to Tsunade about the situation. Instead of a normal three day journey it had taken six days because Chii didn't want to run.

* * *

"Take cover!" Kurenai yelled to the team as a kunai hit the ground in front of them with an explosive tag tied to it. Samuru grabbed Hodaini, the feudal lord, and pulled him behind a tree trunk as the rest of the team disappeared behind trees of their own as the tag exploded. "Shino, Hinata, get Hodaini out of here. Kiba, double fang attack, Samuru use what technique you have. We have to get these three taken care of and get to the others."

Samuru summoned his ice and stood with his arms crossed as the ice went forward and wrapped around the neck of one of the men and constricted, breaking his spine. Kurenai and Kiba seemed to be able to handle their own so Samuru dashed after the others and saw all three of them pinned down and there were 8 more men. Samuru lunged into the clearing, with twin ice katanas and killed the three men that had Shino and Hodaini pinned.

The sound of Hinata screaming alerted Samuru to see her being dragged off. Samuru dashed after her, sending ice kunai at the men around her. Soon there was only one man left and he had an arm wrapped around Hinata's neck as they stood on the edge of the cliff that over looked the water. Samuru froze slightly, seeing the fear on the princess's face and the smug look on the man's.

"Should have thought about that more," he smirked before he tossed the girl over the edge.

Samuru shot two ice kunai at him before diving off the cliffs. Hinata was trying to angle her body horizontally to fall slower so Samuru dove head first after her and pulled her into his arms and turned around so they were both going head first. Hinata buried her head in the crook of his arms as he wrapped his arms around her and summoned his ice around them to break the impact of the water.

* * *

"Where are Hinata and Samuru and Shino?" Kurenai snapped as she entered the clearing where Hodaini was sitting next to a freshly built fire.

"I heard a scream by the cliffs," the old man spoke calmly and Kurenai dashed in the direction he pointed and saw Shino on the edge of the cliffs.

"Shino, where are they?"

"it had been a diversion. We had been attacked by more men and one captured Hinata. Samuru was able to kill them all but not before one threw her off the cliff. He dove after her," Shino spoke calmly. Kurenai looked over the edge of the cliff and saw Hinata on Samuru's back as he was climbing the face of the cliff. "The water must have been cold, Hinata is paler than normal."

Soon they were close to the top and they could hear Hinata's chattering teeth as she shook. Shino and Kurenai reached down and pulled Hinata up and Samuru climbed up. Hinata was shaking badly as Kurenai wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back into the forest. Kurenai heard the other two boys following and soon Hinata was by the fire with several blankets wrapped around her and she was drinking some tea.

"Samuru, how are you not cold?" Kiba asked.

"I am an Ice User, I don't get cold," Samuru spoke calmly as he sat against a tree.

"Thank… you for… saving me…" Hinata forced out through her shaking.

"Don't worry about it," Samuru spoke calmly. "Just worry about warming up. That water was probably close to freezing temperatures."

"Samuru," a familiar boisterous voice called before the familiar blond haired hyper-active ninja appeared with his pink haired teammate.

"It's Chii…" sakura gasped and Samuru jumped to his feet and dashed out of the clearing to a ways away from the others. "Gaara sent a message, saying that she's starting to get flashbacks. She doesn't see any faces, only blurs but remembers some conversations. No names have been mentioned though she said she remembered seeing six people with orange hair as well as someone with blue hair."

"Damn, she shouldn't have been able to get past my jutsu," Samuru muttered. "Will you and Naruto finish my mission for me? I need to get to her before she remembers then get pissed at everyone for lying."

"Good luck, hope you can get those memories to stay locked away," Sakura whispered and Samuru nodded and dashed off into the forest.


	14. The Artic Desert

Gaara watched Chii concerned as she laid on her side, curled up on the bed and clutching her head. Tears were streaming down her face as she kept crying out in pain as she unwillingly started to remember things from the past two years. He had sent a message to Tsunade three days ago and was still waiting for Samuru to show up. A message had arrived hours ago, saying that Tsunade sent Sakura and Naruto out to alert Chii's brother and that he was on his way but it was taking too long.

"If he doesn't show up in the next few hours, we're taking her to the hospital to be put under," Temari spoke as she came into the room. "She shouldn't have to be going through this pain. Samuru said she wouldn't have any memories of those people."

"I didn't expect her mind to try and get rid of the jutsu."

Samuru appeared by the open window and sighed. He walked over to the bed and knelt on it next to Chii and rested his hands on her head. A black and green chakra became visible around his hands as he concentrated. Soon the chakra turned ice blue and it seemed to be getting colder in the room.

"What are you doing to her?" Temari asked.

"I'm trying to concentrate," Samuru hissed quietly. Suddenly he was thrown off the bed and hit the wall next to Temari and Gaara. "What the fuck…?"

Ice surrounded Chii then started to spread away from her, encasing everything in ice. Samuru got to his feet and watched in amazement as the entire room became iced, but left the three of them unharmed. Soon all the ice shattered and Gaara brought his sand around his sister, Samuru and himself as all the fragments flew towards them.

"What is going on?" Temari growled.

"I don't know Temari; I've never seen anything like this. I don't even know if Chii is in control or if this is all unconscious thought. Ice users are not very common so we don't know the full extent that others are capable of…" An ice shard went through the sand shield and stopped inches from Samuru's nose. "Fuck, she's pissed…"

"Get out!" Gaara yelled as he felt his sand starting to give.

Temari, Samuru and Gaara dashed out of the room. They dashed out of the house and froze, seeing the whole village covered in ice and the gates were blocked off, completely filled with ice. Villagers and Shinobi were out in the streets, full of confusion and wonder at seeing their desert village turned artic.

"This is Chii's power?" Temari gasped.

"This isn't good," Samuru growled. "Gaara do you have any underground safe houses or anything?"

"Yes but the entrance is iced over," Gaara frowned as he looked at the Kage building. "Damn, what is going on with her?"

"I do not…" the Kage home exploded and a figure shot up into the sky, covered in ice. Gaara and Temari looked up and saw ice wings emerge from Chii, who was still surrounded by ice. Then ice dragons emerged every few hundred yards and flew up to fly around Chii. "What is she doing? I have never seen so much power being controlled."

"How can we stop this?" Temari growled. "From what I can see right now, she could destroy this whole village!"

"Gaara lets go," Samuru growled before ice wings appeared from his back and he shot into the sky towards Chii. Gaara brought his sand under him in a cloud and flew up after him. "Chii! Stop it!"

"You lied to me!" Gaara and Samuru heard her say and Samuru growled. "You tried to erase my fucked up memory, why?!"

"I didn't want you to have to deal with this life anymore Chii," Samuru spoke as he hovered in front of her. "You didn't want it anymore so I was trying to make it happen. They plan to leave you alone since they think you have no memories of it anymore. You are free from that life, so stop this please!"

"You expect me to leave you to deal with them yourself? We started this together Samuru, and I want us to be the ones to finish this, but how can that happen when you are pushing me away," Chii spoke, her voice quiet as the dragons around them started to shatter and fragments started to fall to the ground. Gaara summoned his sand and covered the village so no one got hurt. "Why won't you let me help finish this Samuru?"

"Chikia, you are too carefree to have to deal with this. I won't let you become like me," Samuru spoke as the ice around Chii started disappearing as well as the ice wings. Samuru caught her in his arms before she fell and cradled her close. "You are the only family i have left Chikia, please let me protect you."

"You don't get to finish them off by yourself," she whispered before falling unconscious.

"You were always so stubborn Chikia," Samuru chuckled to himself as he started to fly back to the ground with Gaara as the ice around the desert village melted, leaving everything muddy.


	15. Enemy Sightings

-One Week Later-

Suna was finally dry from Chii's ice and villagers started to come out, wary of being out in the open if another attack happened. Samuru talked to the Sand Sibligs every day, telling them about Chii so they'd be able to protect her and try to keep her in the village easier. While that happened, Chii remained unconscious in a room within the hidden safe tunnels; six containment ANBU specialists were with her at a time, keeping the spells active in case she woke up pissed again.

The village was in a rage at the Kazekage, allowing the Abare girl to return and blamed him for all the damage to the village. Houses had been destroyed under the weight of the ice and not being built to withstand such amount of moisture. Now Gaara had an escort where everywhere he went while Samuru hid within the hidden tunnels near Chii.

"W...when do you think she...she'll finally wake up?" Hinata asked. Samuru turned to her as she entered the room that Chii was being contained, carrying a tray of food like she did everyday for Samuru since she came. Tsunade had sent her team for extra protection for Gaara and Hinata was sent to help look after Chii since she could see Chii's erratic chakra flow easier than Neji. "I've heard some villages muttering that the Akatsuki might come back for her power after that attack of hers."

"She should wake up soon. She had exhausted almost all her chakra with that attack and as you could see she couldn't even hold it for long. It is possible that the Akatsuki might come if they get word of Chii's full capability. I know one of them is watching, but he said he wouldn't give away our position as long as he wasted information but I haven't told him anything besides gardening work I've done. He thinks that there really is nothing important that's happening soon," Samuru replied as he started eating.

"T...the one th-that looked like a Venus fly-trap?" Hinata whispered so the ANBU wouldn't get distracted.

"Yes," Samuru smirked slightly.

Hinata saw the small smirk on his face when she mentioned the two-toned Akatsuki member and smiled, glad that she could get some emotion out of him. She looked to the other side of the room where ropes where tied around Chii and staked to the ground. Each ANBU sat at a rope, their hands on the stake and running their chakra through the rope and into Chii to freeze all movement of her body. Not long after she had arrived, six other ANBU entered their room and activated their jutsu and switched the others so they could get their rest before taking their next shift of active chakra.

"Y...you think six is enough," Hinata stammered as she looked at the girl her own age, but had seen so much more cruelties of life because of her upbringing.

"If it's not, then we're screwed if she breaks confinement. Six different chakra flows into one body to halt movement is the max a body can handle. For example, if we added one more ANBU to this containment seal, Chii's chakra would turn on her and destroy her body in seconds. If she fights and breaks it, the only going we can do is run and hope she doesn't hurt anyone."

"That's not comforting," a young girl with brown hair snapped as she entered the room.

"Who are you?" Samuru demanded.

"I'm Matsuri," she replied. "Lord Gaara told me to come down here and watch your sister while your on the surface. He needs to talk to you immediately."

"Very well," Samuru spoke as he finished his food and stood up. "Hinata fill her in on immediate actions to take if she wakes, violently or otherwise."

"Al...alright..." Hinata blushed as he left.

"Why don't you tell him you like him already?" Matsuri spoke as she came over and leaned against the wall next to the blushing Hyuuga.

"He... He has too much to worry about... Besides I have someone else I like..." Hinata muttered pressing her fig era together.

"Whatever you like him a lot as well. Now what was he talking about if she wakes up, violent or otherwise?"

"R...right..."

Samuru hurried out of the hidden tunnels and opened the hidden door that led straight to the Kazekage council room. The entrance was behind the four stone Kazekage statues. He was met by the Sand Siblings, Team Kurenai and several sand shinobi; all of them looked grim.

"What is it?" Samuru demanded.

"Akatsuki have been spotted coming towards Suna," Gaara replied. "A blonde on a white bird, one with a giant scythe, one that is blue and looks like a fish, and one that we saw with the scythe member the day we took you from their hideout."

"Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu," Samuru muttered, annoyed. "This isn't good. Deidara is good with his aerial attacks as the village already knows from three years ago. Hidan is good a long and short range attacks with his scythe, Kakuzu can use all the elements with ease and has five or six hearts, and Kisame used to be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and strongest shinobi of kirigakure. They must have felt Chii's power explode and are coming for her."

"This is impossible," Kiba muttered.

"It would be if you didn't have me," Samuru spoke calmly. "I have studied them when Chii and I were hidden in the hideout. I know a lot about them."

"Alright, tell us how to beat them," Gaara ordered as everyone sat down at the council table.

"They are nearing the gates," Baki spoke as he came into the room. "Everyone is in place and the villagers have been moved to rooms under Chii."

"Good, how is Chii doing?" Temari asked.

"She still is unconscious when I walked past the room."

"Everyone move to their groups around the village and wait for my signal," Gaara ordered as he stood.

"Yes Lord Gaara." Everyone stood and left the room except Gaara and Samuru.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" Gaara asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yes, her chakra is almost back to normal levels," Samuru replied monotoned as he stood as well. "Lord Gaara do you care for my sister?"

"I do not know what feelings I hold for the girl, but I highly doubt anything would come from it," Gaara spoke before leaving, missing the small smile from Samuru.


	16. Pain Bled Reminders

Hinata sat against the wall while Matsuri stood next to her, both were exhausted and not sure what was really happening above for all the villagers to move to the tunnels below them. Baki had come by and told them that he couldn't say anything near Chii, making them worry that it was something huge. Soon Samuru came into the room and handed Matsuri a scroll as she left the room.

"What's happening?" Hinata whispered as she stood up as Samuru came closer. He leaned closer to her an she blushed heavily. "Sa...Samuru...?"

"The Akatsuki are here," he breathed quietly in her ear. "Everyone above has been updated on knowledge about each that has shown and know about the others who haven't in case they do show. You are to stay down here princess, where you can be safe."

"B...but, I'm a Leaf sh...shinobi," Hinata stammered, still surprised at how close he was to her.

"Your team wants you down here in case she wakes, the 64 palms attack could stop her."

"My cousin was always better at it..."

"You have completed it in a way your cousin will never be able to; yours is a lot gentler because of your heart, princess. Kurenai ordered you to stay here."

"V...very well," Hinata stammered as he pulled away and leaned against the wall.

"Any changes down here?"

"No movement yet but her chakra is back to normal levels," one of the ANBU replied quietly.

"Will she wake up soon?" Another asked cautiously.

"It's possible," Samuru spoke. "I don't know how long it will take until she wakes up. That jutsu has never been heard of before until she used it."

"D...does it seem colder in here to anyone?" Hinata muttered as she saw her breath in the air as she breathed.

"What is Chii's chakra doing?" Samuru demanded as she straightened up.

"Byakugan," Hinata muttered and looked at the unconscious girl. "It's not moving at all... It's like it's frozen..."

Ice started spreading from Chii's hands and climbed up around her like an orb shield. Hinata blinked in surprise at what she was seeing as the six ANBU got to their feet, the chakra still activated. There was a cracking in the room and Samuru narrowed his eyes.

"Get away from her!" Samuru demanded and the six men stumbled backwards as cracks formed across the orb of ice. Soon the ice exploded and Hinata found herself pressed against the wall, her face against a warm chest. Hinata looked up and saw that it had been Samuru who had protected her as the ice exploded. "You okay princess?"

"M...my name is Hinata," she muttered, her face red from blushing.

"Hinata..."

"Samuru, I'm gonna kill you," the voice of Chii brought Hinata out of her blushing and she went into ninja mode as Samuru turned his head to look over his shoulder at where the voice came from. Chii was standing in the circle of where she had been lying, all the seals carved into the ground were filled with ice and the ropes had been frozen as well. "Locking me down here while you go off and do your own thing."

"I'm protecting you Chikia," Samuru spoke as he turned around to face her. "I'm not going to let them take you after you showed your full power last week. They felt you power an now are here to take you back. Do you want to go back to that life?!"

"No but you had no right of trying to seal me away either," Chii growled. "I'm not going to hide while others fight the battles we should be facing alone. This isn't their battle..."

"I won't risk your life for this fight. You are all I have left and I won't loose you."

"And you think I'm not worried about loosing you?!" Chii snapped. "Don't think you can fight alone in this."

"Does it look like I'm fighting by them Chikia? To me, it looks like I'm protecting you by staying at your side instead of being up on the surface..." Chii narrowed her eyes before the ice from the carvings around her shot up and whipped around her before going into the ceiling, and lifting her into a hole that her ice as creating. "Shit..."

Samuru summoned his ice and followed Chii up the small hole, leaving the Hyuuga princess with the ANBU. Hinata puffed out her cheeks annoyed before running out of the room to get to the passage to the surface to help with the battle raging above. The six ANBU followed buy as soon as they got to the surface, what they saw was not what they expected.

Chii and Samuru were surrounded by three Akatsuki, two had very large weapons and the other was using taijutsu. Chii was fighting the two weapon users with ice blades while Samuru was using his own taijutsu against the other Akatsuki. Gaara was in the sky fighting the last Akatsuki The Sand shinobi were all injured and it looked like there had only been a couple fatalities.

"So you do remember everything," Kakuzu laughed as he fought Samuru.

"Yeah, why the fuck did Samuru tell Zetsu that you fucking forgot every fucking one of us. I'm going to fucking sacrifice your fucking body to Jashin..."

A blade went into Hidan's head from the the back and came out his mouth while another went through his chest. As soon as Hidan fell to the ground, Chii stood smiling cruelly. She picked up his three blades scythe and jumped at Kisame, smirking the whole time.

"You little bitch!" Kisame hissed as he was pushed back some as Chii swung the scythe at him as if she knew how to use it.

"I am not a weapon for your pitiful so called group to use in any shape or form. I am Chikia Abare, shinobi from the former Village Hidden in the Blaze. My only alliance is to Konohagakure and Sunagakure, not to a fucked up corpse and his pawns. My full power has been unsealed none of you will leave Sunagakure alive."

"How do you plan to do that when I am immortal?" Kakuzu laughed as he pushed Samuru back.

"Do you see Hidan getting up? He said he was immortal too, but he lays there unmoving. The reason is because he is dead, frozen the second my blades entered him and I took his weapon," Chii grunted as she blocked an attack from Kisame.

"You lie, you little bitch!" Kisame snapped.

"Then why is it I can use his triple bladed scythe when it only has one owner that can wield it at a time? I know how to kill each of you and so does everyone else in this village now. I'm a bitch and I know it, but you have no right to call me that."

"Bitc..." Chii swung the scythe as she fused ice with it and it sliced off Kisame's head as well as shattered his samehada.

"You got it down here Muru?" Chii asked as she watched Kakuzu separate his body into five, each holding one of his many hearts.

"Yes, Hinata and the ANBU will be enough. Go help Gaara, considering he lost last time to Deidara," Samuru muttered and she nodded. Chii formed ice wings and shot into the air, still holding Hidan's triple bladed scythe. "Be safe. Hinata, 64 palms!"

"R...right," Hinata stammered and summoned her jutsu.

Gaara grunted as another clay bomb hit his sand shield and drew several kunai and threw them at the blonde Akatsuki. He knew this time that he couldn't just use his sand coffin, fearing the man putting bombs in like he did last time they fought three years ago.

"Your not serious, yeah?" The blond laughed as he dodged the kunai. "You won't do any good if you fight that way, yeah."

"Dei-Dei, why are you so mean?" The blonde named Deidara spun and Gaara saw Chii hovering behind the blonde with a triple bladed scythe in her hand that was coated in blood. "You've been up here and didn't even fly down to say hi? So mean!"

Chii tossed the scythe towards Deidara and Gaara saw that it was attached to a cord wrapped around her hand. The blonde dodged it but then Chii jerked on the cord and it came back and hit Deidara in the back and jerked him off his clay bird and towards her.

"Chii!" The cry of Samuru echoed the village as she screamed as Deidara hit her, the tips of the scythe impaling her body.

"You bitch..." Deidara hissed as Chii's wings disappeared and the two started falling, the blonde's back facing the ground and Chii on top.

"You never wanted to die alone, Dei-Dei," Gaara heard Chii say as he flew after her. "Three of your colleagues will meet you in Hell. See ya bastard."

Then Chii pushed Deidara towards the ground and disconnected the cord around her wrist and fell at a slower pace than the blonde but her body turned from the air and her back faced the ground. Her chest was cover in blood, from both her and the blonde she ha just killed. Her eyes locked onto his and she smiled and reached her hand out towards him.

"Gaara..."

"Chii," Gaara whispered as he reached her and grabbed her outstretched and pulled her into his arms as he stopped his sand from bringing them closer to the ground. Soon they just hovered in the air, her arms around his neck and her head pressed against his shoulder as she shook. "We need to get you healed."

"It's just a scratch," he heard her whisper, "besides my ice is already way ahead of you. Just let me stay here for a little bit, in your arms."

"A...alright," Gaara stammered as he felt his face heat up as his mind went to the conversation he had with Samuru before the Akatsuki had arrived. 'Am I falling for this ice user in my arms?'

"Chii!" Gaara was brought out of his thoughts when Samuru yelled out his sister's name and looked down at the ground where there was a fire started and the ANBU threw four bodies into the fire. Samuru was next to Hinata who seemed paler than normal and he was staring up at Gaara, his blank expression cracking, showing his worry. "Chii?!"

"She's alright," Gaara replied as he descended to the earth and summoned his sand to go back into his gourd.

"Samuru..." Chii lifted her head and looked at her brother and Gaara saw a smile on her face.

"You stupid idiot," Samuru muttered as he walked over and ruffled Chii's hair. "Don't you ever think when you're in a fight?"

"What's the fun in that?" Chii whined as she tried batting his hands away. "Stop messing up my hair! Gaara save me!"

"Why?" Gaara smirked as Chii clung to him and tried to hide from Samuru who started laughing, making everyone freeze.

"Holy mother fucking god," Chii squeaked as she looked at her laughing brother. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?! Gaara, he's possessed!"

"Chikia," Samuru spoke as he stopped laughing but still had a smirk on his face while Gaara felt Chii's arms tighten around his neck, "you make it hard to keep a straight face. Now can I check your wounds to make sure they are healing well?"

"Fine," Chii muttered and released one arm from around gaara's neck. Samuru ripped her bloodied shirt, showing three bleeding wounds that when from the center if her sternum down to her naval, each three inches long with about two inches in between each. "Im fine..."

"Your not healing at all," Samuru snapped.

"Um hello, I just fought with Kisame and his Samehada. That thing ate mist of my chakra. Finishing off Dei-Dei too the rest," Chii shrugged.

"You told me you were healing..."

"You people worry too much, just bandage me up and let it heal by itself," Chii smiled, "as a reminder Muru..."

"You already have too many..."

"Leave it be Samuru," Chii whispered as her eyes closed and she laid her head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Very well Chii, get some sleep," Samuru sighed, not wanting to fight about it anymore when he knew why she wanted to keep these scars.


	17. Move On

Samuru sat in the hospital room where Chii slept and sighed. The doctors didn't even bother putting her in a hospital gown because they had to change her bandages every few hours. Her whole torso was wrapped in bandages while she was wearing a pair of black shinobi pants. Gaara came by every few hours to check on Chii and Samuru saw worry in his eyes and smirked whenever Gaara left.

"Muru...?" Samuru looked down at his younger sister and saw her eyes open slightly as she turned her head towards him.

"Hey Chikia, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, how long have I been out?"

"About a day," Samuru replied as he pressed the call button on the hospital bed to notify the nurses.

"You actually left the wounds alone?" Chii looked down at her bandaged chest in surprise.

"I understand why you want to keep those marks. It's your proof that you finally are fighting against what you think is wrong and to help the allies that you have gained. It's why you didn't heal the scar on my face."

"I'm glad you finally understand it," Chii smiled as the door opened and Temari came in with one of the doctors that Samuru still hadn't learned her name yet.

"Glad to see you awake Chii," the doctor smiled. "I am Tayna. Your wounds are mostly healed, but that those scars are not going to disappear easily."

"I don't plan for them to disappear," Chii replied as she sat up all the way. "I want to keep them as a reminder."

"Reminder for what?" Temari asked as she came over to stand next to the bed.

"It will help remind me what I am fighting for now, my freedom," Chii smirked.

"I see," Tayna smiled. "Samuru please leave so we can check Chii's wounds one last time before she leaves the hospital."

"Alright." Samuru got to his feet and left quickly, only to run into Gaara. "Why are you coming so much to check on my sister?"

"I do not know," Gaara frowned then turned to leave the hospital again.

"You're finally realizing it, those feelings you hold for her?" Gaara looked over his shoulder and Samuru caught the guilty look in his eyes. "Don't look so guilty about it, Lord Gaara. You have come to care for her a lot in the past week or so, even though you once said that nothing would come from those feelings. Remember how Chii acted when she was in your arms yesterday after the fight. She has never acted that way before."

"What are you getting at Abare?" Gaara growled.

"Don't hurt her," Samuru smirked. "You've seen her temper when she's mad. You hurt her and you'll regret it. I don't even have to really give my own threats, she is stronger than me."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind if whatever feelings these are grow," Gaara spoke coldly as he walked off.

"You keep saying that," Samuru chuckled as the door opened to Chii's room and she came out, her eyes wide in surprise. "What...?"

"Gaara cares for me...?" she stammered.

"You're a little slow, Chikia," Samuru shook his head as he handed her his jacket so she wasn't just in her pants and a bandaged torso. "Besides, I know you already like him. Just go admit it to him already."

"What about you?" Chii growled at Samuru as they left the hospital. "What about your feelings towards that Hyuuga princess, huh? You like her as well, so why don't you tell her your feelings, mister-stick-up-the-ass?!"

"You don't know what you are talking about..."

"Then neither do you," Chii growled as she stopped right in front of Samuru and glared up at him. "You are like an open book to me Muru, you can't lie to me. Get off your high horse and move on. We can't do anything for the Blaze Village, they are gone! Even if we wanted to, we have no power to get revenge on the people responsible. We cannot take on two of the largest nations just because you are mad that our village was slaughtered!"

"Keep your voice down," Samuru hissed as he saw people looking at them.

"I will not lower my voice! You are going to listen to me and get this through your head! Move on, goddamnit! They are gone and there is no reason for you to keep wallowing in the past because of it! They were slaughtered yes, but it wasn't our fault. It was father's, because he wouldn't listen. The village would still be alive if he didn't try to get between the Wind and the Fire nation when they had political disagreements! It was not your fucking fault."

"You didn't see our mother and young brother slaughtered!"

"Didn't I?! I saw everything Samuru, even if you think I hid my face! I saw the looks in every villager's face, I could imagine their pain! They are all gone and we are the only ones left. Unlike you I actually understand what is going on and what our futures could possibly be. Move on before you get killed as well," Chii snapped before walking off, pushing past the sand villagers who had gathered and listened to the Abare sibling's argument.

"Those were the Abare Ice Users," Samuru heard an older lady whisper to her friend.

"Should we tell Lord Kazekage?" another whispered.

"Lord Kazekage already knows," an older man spoke. "The two are staying at his manor and they were the ones who destroyed the Akatsuki who had come to attack the village again. No matter what happened in the past, they have proven themselves useful and loyal."

Samuru blinked in surprise as he heard the whispered conversations around him. He couldn't believe it, Chii was the one who truly understood. She really did know what she was talking about, while he was just hiding because he didn't know what to really do with himself since that day two years ago.

"Samuru...?" he blinked and saw the Hyuuga princess staring up at him, concern written across her face. "Are you alright?"

"I think so..."

"Want to go get some lunch?" the pale eyed princess asked and Samuru nodded. Hinata smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him with her as she walked past the group of people and down to a restaurant.

_'She knows a lot of my past and yet here she is, holding my hand and pulling me around as if I mean something to her. Am I someone important to her?' _Samuru frowned at the thought but let Hinata pull him along.


	18. Pay It Forward

_**(A/N: Not one of my longest chapters but there will be more that follows.)**_

Chii stood on top of one of the tall buildings and smiled slightly seeing Hinata dragging Samuru with her down the street. In truth, Chii had run into her after she stormed off and asked her to watch Samuru and get his mind off the Akatsuki and the past. Her plan went a lot better than she had even expected. Soon as her thoughts went back to herself and how she was doing, her smile disappeared. Gaara had too many things on his plate right now and like she had heard earlier, it sounded like he didn't plan for what he felt to come of anything. Well at least she got Samuru to start coming out of his ice shell and start understanding that he needed to look towards the future.

Chii sighed and ran across the roofs to the cliffs and sat away from where the guards stood and stared out at the empty desert. There had been so much that had happened in the past four years and it was hard to keep up the happiness that she had. If she had acted like Samuru, neither of them would have lasted this long, no matter what choices they made. It was her that kept them moving forward...

* * *

**_Several Months After Joining the Akatsuki:_**

_It was one of those times Samuru and Chii were actually allowed to wander and they found a natural spring within the depths of the Akatsuki Cave. Chii instantly stripped down to her tank top and shorts and jumped in while Samuru sat on a rock nearby.  
_

_"What are we doing here?" Chii whispered as she stood in the middle of the spring, her back to her older brother. Her emotions kept fluctuating the past few weeks._

_"What do you mean Chii?" Samuru looked over to her and saw her arms wrap around herself._

_"We were doing fine before Zetsu showed up at the lake, Samuru then at the first chance someone offers us somewhere to stay we take it. Was that really a smart idea? I wish we could have just stayed in the forest..."_

_"Its not you to act like this, is something wrong?" Samuru frowned. Chii turned slightly and despite the water from the spring running down her body, he saw tears fall. "Chii...?"_

_"Why couldn't things be like they used to before the war?" Chii looked at him and he saw pain in her eyes that she almost always had hidden. It was enough to effect him mentally and made him think that she had more pain than him. "Why does the world revolve around all this hurt and pain?"_

_"That's something we'll have to fix now, won't we?"_

_"How?"_

_"How does anyone fix something?" Chii gave a blank stare as she shrugged. "They have to start it, so if you want to change the way the world revolves around hurt and pain then you have to start acting the opposite."_

_"So your saying I have to act all happy and excited? Isn't that lying though?"_

_"Act a certain way long enough, it becomes truth, does it not?"_

_"True," Chii looked down at the water and frowned. "Alright, I'll do it! I'll start changing the world!"_

* * *

'Man I was so naive then,' Chii thought as she thought back to that day when she had been wanting to just give up. Her had came up inside the jacket Samuru had let her use and touched the mostly healed wounds that she had gotten while fighting the four Akatsuki. 'The scythe... Where did the shinobi put that triple bladed scythe?'

Chii got to her feet and ran over to one of the shinobi who were on watch.

"May I help you?" the man narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"The triple bladed scythe that I used to finish off the four Akatsuki that showed up... where is it?" Chii asked.

"Lord Kazekage took all weapons from the Akatsuki away. Why are you asking for it?"

"Nevermind, I'll go ask Gaara," Chii turned and and found herself surrounded by sand shinobi. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you still Akatsuki?" one snapped.

"What...?" Chii frowned. "Why would I want to be Akatsuki? I just saved your asses from them..."

"You didn't..."

"Oh really?" Chii growled as she kept looking at the four men surrounding her. "When I finally broke that seal and got to the surface, it looked like you weren't winning. Looked like the Akatsuji were."

"Why you...?!" One snapped before lunging towards her but she just jumped into the air and summoned her ice wings and hovered in the air.

"Ignorant shinobi, you do not know the meaning of pain or loyalty," Chii whispered sadly as she heard the village alarms going off. "I'll prove to you all who are ignorant still."

Then she flew towards the Kazekage tower where she felt the faint power of the triple bladed scythe. What other alarms would there be if she had already set of the main alarms? She would take her new weapon and prove them all wrong; that she wasn't one of those filthy Akatsuki.


	19. Baiting the Teams

As a reminder, I do not own anything other than the Abare Siblings and the Village Hidden in the Blaze.

Please read and Review.

* * *

The alarms blared suddenly throughout the village, making everyone in the village panic. Gaara ran out of the library where he had been reading, Temari ran out of the store she had been looking at clothes, Kankuro groaned on the floor of his home where he was tangled up in his puppets he had been cleaning, Kurenai and Shino came out of the hotel where they had been resting, Kiba started running from the training fields, while Samuru and Hinata ran out of the restaurant. All eight Shinobi were headed towards the Kazekage tower, only to collide into each other in the middle of town.

"What is going on?" Temari asked, being the first to get back to her reet.

"I don't know," Gaara growled, being the unfortunate one who was on the bottom in an awkward back bend over his gourd of sand. "Get off me!"

"Sorry," came six hasty replies before the poor Kazekage was helped to his feet.

"Lord Kazekage!" an ANBU appeared. He was breathing heavily and his uniform was scuffed with dirt as if he had been in a fight. "The containment safe has been broken into…"

"What?" Gaara frowned. "How is that possible? I had eight men guarding it. What was taken?"

"The Akatsuki triple-bladed scythe… The Ice user took it…"

"Chii…? Why would she do something like this?" Temari frowned. "Was the alarms set off because of her?"

"Yes ma'am," the ANBU spoke sadly. "We have reports that she is using her ice ability to fly away from the village. I have a team going after her…"

"Call them off," Gaara spoke irritated.

"But sir…"

"I will go after her myself with my team and Team Kurenai. Silence the alarms and tell the village that it was a false alarm…"

"But sir, she broke into…"

"I said that it was a false alarm," Gaara snapped."

"Yes sir," the ANBU bowed and disappeared.

"Are you all ready to leave?" Seven replies of 'yes' echoed around the young Kazekage. "Good, now let's go figure out what Chii is planning to do and why she broke in my safe for that scythe."

"I'll go ahead…"

"No Samuru, we do this as a team. You have teammates now," Kurenai spoke with a small smile. "You will stay with your team."

"She is my sister…"

"She is also our friend," Hinata replied with a determined look in her eyes.

"Fine," Samuru sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Then let's go."

Three hours later, the team of eight reached the forests, but there was no sign of Chii slowing her pace. Hinata kept activating her Byakugan to check on Chii's chakra levels and kept saying they were still at full capacity. Each one of them was confused at the Ice User's actions and didn't even know how to predict her motive.

Samuru was the most confused because Chii had never done something like this as long as he could remember. She had always told him what she was planning before she took action. Even when it had been something completely absurd or extremely stupid, she would mention something about it.

"What would she gain by running off like this?" Kiba exclaimed as the sun started to set. "She just got out of the hospital!"

"She started acting strange since she was discharged," Samuru replied, slightly breathless.

"You think she plans to do something stupid like Naruto? Just run off…?"

"I don't know. She has never done something like this without telling me first."

"Why does she need the scythe?" Kurenai frowned. "I mean she has her ice abilities, so what would she gain there…?"

"Damn it, why didn't I think of that?" Samuru snapped as he came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked.

"She's going after the fucking Akatsuki! She is still acting like she needs to protect everyone she cares about by herself! That scythe has added power to her abilities now that she is its user. How do you think she could have killed three Akatsuki making it look as easy as attacking a dummy? She also probably wants to make sure everyone in the villages acknowledges that she isn't their enemy."

"Why? Doesn't the village already acknowledges her after seeing her kill those three?"

"No, most blame her for their arrival since she froze the village in her power overloaded rage. And those that saw her run off with the scythe probably think she is going back to the Akatsuki."

"We need to rest," Gaara replied.

"Why?" Kiba demanded. "If she is going after them, then shouldn't we try and catch her before then?"

"We need a plan other than running after her," Gaara spoke quietly.

"We are no good if we are exhausted and without a plan," Kurenai added. "If she engages the Akatsuki by the time we get there then what use are we if we are already depleted of chakra and not up to full speed."

"Damn," Kankuro cursed as he leaned against a tree.

Chii sighed as she stopped for a minute and could feel the very distant chakra her brother. She shook her head and could feel others with him through their chakra. She pulled the scythe off her back and swung it around as she infused her chakra with it, making trees tip and crash with a thud. Then she started moving it around in different attack positions, getting a better feel for her new weapon. She knew that she would need the help of the Shinobi following her to finish off all the Akatsuki so she stopped as they started to run again so they could close the gap between each other.

When they were about five miles away, she started running again towards the Akatsuki hideout. They should have figured out her play by now especially with Samuru there and if they didn't, they were stupid. Chii hoped that not all of the remaining Akatsuki were there, that some were on missions or something, so it would be easier to take care of them.

"What is Chii doing?" Samuru asked Hinata as they started running again.

"Byakugan," Hinata activated her Kekkei Genkai and frowned. "She has stopped and it looks like she is using some chakra with that scythe."

"She's playing around?" Samuru frowned, surprised. "Why would she go through all this running if she just is going to stop and mess around as if there is no plan?"

"Do you think she knows we are following her now?" Temari asked as she ran in between Kiba and Gaara.

"Possible."

"Then maybe, if she has, she is waiting for us to catch up to her."

"No, that doesn't sound like her if she went as far as to steal that scythe out of a heavily guarded safe," Kankuro frowned.

"She's baiting us…" Samuru realized and sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked, running behind Samuru and Hinata.

"It means that she is letting us catch up some then as soon as we are close enough she is going to start running again," Shino spoke quietly as he ran next to Kurenai in the back of the group.

"And that means what?" Kiba frowned.

"She knows she cannot take down all the Akatsuki by herself so she plans to engage them first after we are closer then expect us to join the fight," Samuru sighed.

"Guess it is a good thing that we took that break?" Kiba asked.

"A very good thing. The rest are harder to kill. There are the two Sharingan users, Tobi and Itachi. Konan has her paper abilities, Zetsu can split himself in two, and Pein controls six corpses and each corpse have different abilities."

"So all together there twelve left to kill?" Hinata squeaked.

"Sadly yes, but if you kill the Pein that controls the six, you can eliminate those seven. Pein himself cannot move his body because he has made his body into a transmitter of sorts to transfer his chakra to the six he controls. Konan is usually always with the main Pein and I'm sure Chii will want to take care of him."

"We're doomed," Kiba muttered and Akamaru barked in reply.

"Chii has gained power with using the scythe and you have me as well. We can finish them off for good."

"I hope so otherwise we just left Sunagakure for the last time and without a Kazekage..."

"Don't think like that Temari," Kankuro interrupted his sister. "We will finish them off then we all will get to go back to Sunagakure. Don't be such a pessimist."

"Believe like Naruto believes," Hinata stammered. "Never give up, that is his motto."

"That is a very good idea Hinata," Kurenai smiled. Then they arrived at a recently cleared area where about ten trees had fallen in a circle. "What happened here?"

"This was Chii's doing," Samuru chuckled. "Looks like this was were she was playing around while we caught up to her. Hinata, where is she?"

"Looks like she is about five miles ahead of us and is about five miles from the hideout."

"Let's hurry," Samuru spoke and the air around the eight became tense as they became focused on what would happen next.


End file.
